


backseat, summer heat

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [14]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: College AU, Illusions to smut, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: tumblr prompt: nagron college au road trip





	backseat, summer heat

"Nasir? Are you listening?" Naevia snaps, her voice small and high in his ear. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." 

He's not though. He hasn't heard a single word she's said in the past five minutes. They've pulled over at some gas station, the dusty Arizona desert painting everything in burnt sand. Nasir is sitting in the passenger seat, boots up on the dash of Agron's Chevelle, picking absent mindedly at the high hem of his cut offs. They do nothing to hide the row of bruises running up the inside of Nasir's thighs.

Through his cheap sunglasses, Nasir has the perfect view of Agron's ass in his jeans, hip cocked as he pumps gas. His tank top is fitted, the definition in his cheat spilling out around the straps. He's chatting with the station attendant, asking for directions to the nearest town, laughter spilling through the open window. 

"Are you guys okay? Are you being safe?" Naevia cuts in again, the voice of reason in all of this. 

The truth is, when they started the road trip, Nasir could have easily answered this. They were careful, sticking to bigger towns, only pulling over at big rest stops. And then somewhere between Illinois and Kentucky, things kind of unraveled. 

They started with pulling over on dark roads, lost in corn fields as they played chase, laughing up at the night sky. And then it was, winding roads and seeing the 'real' part of the country. And then one night, pulled over at a camp ground, a cooler of beer on the floor, Nasir waited for Agron to get back from taking a leak behind a tree. When he opened the car door, Nasir was still there waiting, only this time in the backseat, leather sticking to his bare skin. 

The road trip was supposed to last four days. It's been a week in a half and Nasir can't stop vibrating out of his skin. He's been all over this car just like Agron's been all over him, _in him_. Nasir doesn't want to go back to school, won't think about classes, dragged down by lectures and responsibilities. Can't even focus on his best friend's phone call. Instead, his entire attention is zoned in to Agron's shifting weight, the easy way he opens the door and slides into the muscle car. 

"Of course we're being safe." Nasir manages to supply, feeling flushed and overheated as Agron turns the key, tires spinning in the dirt. "I'll call you later, yeah?"

"Okay. We all miss you." Naevia sounds like she wants to say more. And Nasir loves her for it. He does. But he ends the call anyways, tossing his phone down into the cup holder. 

"She alright?" Agron asks, pulling them easily onto the two-lane highway. 

"Yeah, just worried." Nasir shrugs, fiddling with the string on his shorts again. 

"Are you?" Agron's brow raises above the edge of his sunglasses. 

"How close are we to the nearest town?" Nasir reaches over, taking Agron's hand. 

"Fifty miles. We will get there around sun down."

Using his grip, Nasir drags Agron's palm over the center console and in between his spread legs, curling his fingers around Nasir's cock. He doesn't have to guide Agron for long, expert fingers curling down to tease at Nasir's perineum, heel on the base of him, rubbing slow circles. Nasir feels dizzy from it already, letting his knees fall open, feet still up on the dash. 

"Then no, I'm not worried." 

Agron's grin is shark like, the car lurching forward as he continues to play. Fifty miles is a long way, but Agron knows how not to waste time.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so, guess who got a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/venomedveins)? if you are able and willing, send me a coffee or 12. Haha. I appreciate all forms of support.


End file.
